1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to video game systems.
2. Background Art
Modern video game designs are becoming increasingly complex, offering branching storylines, numerous optional side quests and adventures, massive interactive worlds, and online multiplayer support. With so many things to see and do, it is easy for a player to become overwhelmed with the amount of freedom and flexibility provided. In contrast to traditional game design where players are forced through discrete and linear levels to progress through a game, many modern games feature a more open-ended game design where story events can occur out-of-order, or skipped entirely, depending on how the player interacts with the game design.
With such expansive gaming environments to interact with, many players cannot hope to accomplish everything they wish to do in one gaming session. Thus, modern game designs often allow players to stop and resume game play at any time or through a game construct such as a save point or progress diary, which allows players to enjoy a continuous game experience even if they can only afford a few hours of sporadically scheduled leisure time.
Unfortunately, because of the complexity of many modern gaming designs, an extended absence from game play can result in disorientation and a lack of direction, causing frustration and decreasing motivation to continue playing the game. For example, the player may have forgotten what was happening in the storyline, what important objectives are to be accomplished, where they are in the context of the game world, and if the game design is multiplayer, the progression of the other players in the online world. Faced with these numerous challenges for continuing game play, many players may opt instead to stop playing the game entirely, severely impacting their enjoyment, satisfaction, and value derived from the game.
While traditional game designs may have addressed the problem somewhat by introducing static recap scenes between discrete levels or segments of the game, static recap scenes only work serviceably in a fairly linear and restricted game design, where all players experience roughly the same storyline and game progression. Static recap scenes are therefore ill-suited to the demands of complex modern gaming systems which afford players much greater freedom in storyline direction and game play progression.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way for a player of a video game offering substantial player freedom from strict linear game play to quickly and easily reorient themselves in the video game after resuming game play following a period of game play inactivity.